


Destiny is a Strange and Unbelievable Thing

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The ninth time they meet.





	Destiny is a Strange and Unbelievable Thing

_Baby, I don’t want to leave you._ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The ninth time they meet, a month and a half later in Washington, yet again (because the universe hates him), Cas asks Dean if he believes in destiny.

“No.” Dean says.

Cas only looks amused at the answer.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
